Much needed time off
by Kim Moon
Summary: Hilde, Middie, Dorothy and Sally plan to take Relena out for much needed girls night out. They end up at new bar in town and swept away the ambiance , the music and the company. Relena's eyes lock on pair of familiar blue eyes, she smiles and he acknowledges her. What she thought would be a horrible idea of night out, turned out what she needed after all.


Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam Wing.

"Oh come on Relena! Exams are over and you're off of work for three straight days! You deserve a break! Come on it'll be fun!" Hilde exclaimed as she urged for a much needed girls night out. Dorothy stood leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms folded Sally and Middie pouted at her direction.

Defeated Relena stood up shaking her head "Alright, fine where are we going?" She finally said. The sounds of cheering and screaming over excitement from her friends echoed in her apartment.

"There's this new place by the pier, we should check it out." Hilde said as she dragged Relena from her living towards the bedroom to choose her outfit for the night.

It was seven o'clock when they arrived at place called Howard's. It was extremely loud and crowded, as they moved through the sea of people. Finding a vacant table they sat down and looked at the menu, searching for a good drink amongst the explicit list.

Relena looked up from her menu and was caught by deep blue familiar eyes staring at her, she gave smile. He nodded and sipped on his drink.

"Oooohhh….. looks like we aren't the only ones taking a break from school." Middie said as she saw a group of five men by the bar. Middie smiled and gave Trowa a short wave of her hand and he gave her wink making her giggle.

Dorothy gave them a side glance, she wasn't interested until Quatre stared straight at her as he held a bottle in his hands, she blushed and looked back at the menu.

Sally was mesmerized by the serious gaze that Wufei sent her direction. It made her feel small and uneasy. She shook her head slightly and hid the smile she couldn't hold back.

Hilde wasn't paying much attention to the men at the bar, she was lost at the view to their right. It was absolutely breathtaking, her eye lingered at the beautiful view of the city. But as she turned back her eyes were locked onto a pair of violet eyes. She shrugged and gave him a smile.

As they were given their drinks, they took the time to catch up on things. School was definitely the last thing on their minds. A man approached Relena putting an arm on her chair, she automatically felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, you all must be new here. Especially you I think would remember you. How's about I buy you ladies a round of drinks? Maybe you and I can get to know one another more." He said as his face inched closer and closer to Relena's.

"No thank you we're okay." Relena said as she tried to move away from his close proximity. Dorothy and Hilde noticed how the unknown man made Relena uncomfortable. They knew she wasn't one to party out.

"Sir we're okay. Thank you for your offer but we would appreciate it you'd leave us alone. Enjoy your night sir." Middie said.

Standing up straight he looked at Relena once more before smirking. He pinched her cheek and walked away. Relena moved her head as he did so in annoyance "I plan to."

He said to himself. "Relena are you Okay?" Sally asked putting a hand on top of hers. "That was scary…" Relena whispered in reply.

"Heero did you see that?" Trowa asked as they all watched the whole ordeal take place moments ago. Heero began to grip his bottle as the man walked away. They all attended the same college and would acknowledge each other in the hallways, somewhat friends.

He watched as Relena rubbed one arm, he knew she felt unsafe. Duo walked over to their table dragging a chair and sat next to Hilde. He was upset at the approach of the jerk that had just left.

"Hey ladies you Okay? Unwelcome guest huh?" he said as he looked at Hilde then to Relena who was staring at her drink.

"I'd say, that was creepy. He shouldn't have touched your face like that Relena." Dorothy said eyes searching if he was nearby. Relena sat quietly, the bar just wasn't her scene.

Duo stood up "I'm sure you ladies wouldn't mind our company would ya? We all know each other anyway." He said as he began to walk towards the bar.

"Uh, you know what the more the merrier Duo. Why not?" Sally said as she noticed Relena hadn't moved. If the guys would sit with them they wouldn't be hounded. "Alright I'll be right back." Duo said.

"Hey guys what do you say we join the ladies?" Duo said as he reached the bar. "Sounds good to me." Trowa said as he walked away from the bar and headed to the table where his eyes hadn't left. The rest followed after Trowa not long after.

"Relena?" Heero said her name as he dragged a chair to sit next her. Her eyes where met again with Heero's. "Hi Heero." Was all she said, not knowing what to say. She still felt uneasy.

Unknowingly, the man that approached them earlier continued to watch his knew prey. He wanted her. But her attention was on the guy that sat by her. He was furious at her rejection.

"Hey, with our new company we should continue our night out. What do you say Relena?" Middie asked. "Of course, let's start this night over." She replied as Heero gave her a smile. Somehow she felt now that he was with her.

The endless rounds of alcohol, the laughter and the company was what she needed. She didn't realize how much of a joker Duo was or how Wufei was a very strict person. Trowa didn't really talk he and Middie were lost in their own world.

The sounds of the music beating tempted them to get on the dance floor. "Come on guys let's do this!" Duo said dragging Hilde with to him go on the dance floor. Everyone else followed leaving Heero and Relena alone. They watched their friends enjoy themselves as they danced to the beat.

"Come on…" Heero offered his hand which Relena accepted. He led her to the dance floor and kept her close to him. "Alright Relena!" Dorothy said dancing with Quatre with her drink in her hand.

Relena's body began to move on it's own accord. She began to sway her body at the music's tempo. Heero was lost at the way she moved her body around him. He got closer to her and she placed her arms on top of his shoulders and began swaying her hips.

She began laughing and letting herself finally relax. Heero placed his hands on her hips and let it follow her moves. He loved the way she smiled. He never saw this side of her, so carefree and beautiful.

It seemed Trowa and Middie hit off quite quickly. They disappeared off into the night together. "Hey are you okay now?" Heero asked observing Relena's now inebriated state. "Mmm…. I'm okay now Heero, thank you." Relena said blinking her eyes trying to stay awake. He chuckled at her response. The dancing had tired her out.

"Hey guys I think we should call it night. Can't stay out too long. Dorothy I can take you home." Quatre said as he pulled her up from her chair. "Sure. I'd like that Quatre. She replied looping her arms with his. "Sally need a ride home? I'll take you." Wufei asked as he bowed slightly and she giggled. "Lets go." She replied as she took his hand in hers.

"Well…. Looks like I don't need to ask." Duo said as he looked at Hilde who was about to fall asleep. "Sure duo. This was so much fun! I'll see you Relena. Heero take care of her." Hilde said before leaving, Heero nodded.

"Heero, I'm just gonna go to the ladies room. I'll be back." Relena said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be outside Relena." Heero replied as he got up and headed towards the exit. He was surprised at her kiss, it made him happy.

"If I get rid of him I can have her all to myself." The stranger said as he watched Heero stand outside.

Heero stood with his hands in his pockets and stared up at the night sky. He was relieved Relena agreed for him to take her home. Suddenly he was forced backwards and dragged to the side of the bar. Heero didn't realize he was more inebriated than he thought.

Fists flew to his face and stomach. He didn't feel much but his body was becoming weaker and weaker. "She'll be mine." He said. Heero's eyes grew at what his attacker had said. But then the sound of the back door opening halted his attacker's assault and he made run for it before getting caught. Heero let his body fall to the ground and he closed his eyes.

Relena stood outside looking for Heero, she waited ten more minutes thinking he probably went to the men's room. It began to rain and the stars were covered by dark clouds. "Hmm… he probably forgot and went home." She said to herself.

Opening her umbrella she decided to walk towards the nearest taxi stop. Passing the alley on her right by the bar she noticed someone on the ground. She ran towards the body in the heavily pouring rain, as she got closer she recognized the jacket.

"Heero!"

Dropping the umbrella to fall on the ground she ran toward him and turned his unconscious body. He was bleeding from the mouth and his face swollen. He opened his eyes and began coughing. He began to get up from Relena's hold but failed as he tried to pick himself up.

"Heero who did this to you?" Relena asked cupping his face with her petite hands. She stared at him, locking her eyes with his. The rain continued to pour down on them both.

"I..I think it was that guy from earlier." Heero said struggling. Relena gasped "I'm sorry Heero, you got hurt because of me."

Helping him get up she draped his arm over her shoulder and walked towards the front of the bar. "Heero did you drive here?" Relena asked. He nodded and gave her the keys and walked towards his car. Relena eased him on the passenger seat and placed the seatbelt over him and clicked it to ensure he was secured.

She got into the drivers seat and headed towards her apartment. Heero fell asleep instantly as she drove down the busy street. The rain stopped when they reached Relena's apartment. "Heero can you get up?" Relena asked.

Groggily Heero got out of the car and Relena guided him up the stairs to her apartment. Thankfully it was only three flights of stairs, she unlocked the door and Heero began to moan from his injuries not to mention his intoxicated state.

She brought him to her room and laid him on the bed slowly and removed his jacket and shoes. With a cold towel she began tending to his swollen cheek and his busted lips. She began to tear at the fact she was the reason to his pain. She sat by his side and watched him sleep.

She decided it would be best to get some rest and put the night's events behind her. She changed into her pajamas and laid next to him, she rubbed his lip with her thumb. She then kissed him on the lips. "Good night Heero." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Heero woke up with a throbbing headache. He felt his face and rubbed the elevated skin there then to his lips. He remembered what happened last night and he shook his head. He brought his body to sit up, the blanket was unfamiliar to him.

He then realized a pair of legs uncovered as the blanket fell, he turned to see a blonde woman next to him sleeping. He couldn't see who it was, she faced away from him his vision still hazy.

But when she turned in her sleep, he was surprised to see it was Relena. He was relieved it wasn't some stranger. So many thoughts came rushing through his head and he decided it would be better to just sleep in and wait till Relena woke up.

It would be another four hours till they both woke up. "How are you feeling Heero?" Relena asked. "I'm okay Relena my head is just throbbing." Heero replied. "I'm sorry Heero. It's all my fault." Relena said eyes glistening.

"Hey, I'm okay. Don't apologize. That guy was just threatened by me. Don't worry about it, I was saved by you." Heero replied and Relena looked at him curiously. He brought his lips down to hers and she closed her eyes melting into his kiss.


End file.
